Be Mine Forever
by Mikigotagun
Summary: 8 months after Edward returns, he goes into Winry's workshop and things just get out of hand.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

AN: This is a short story about telling someone you truly love them and wanting them to be yours forever and things getting way out of hand.

Be mine forever

As Edward sat on the train it was almost to his stop. He had talked to Winry every week for the past eight months he was gone. His mind wandered back to the day at the train station when he left. The day he tried to tell her he loved her but the words didn't exactly come out right. He knew she had got some sense of what he was saying, why else would she say she'd give him her whole life?

He reached up and pulled the rubberband out of his hair it fell to his waist and draped his back. He could see the station coming into view. He picked up his bag and as the train came to a stop he got up and walked to the door.

As he walked off the train he looked around then started to walk towards the Rockbell residence. His leg was stiff because he hadn't maintained it and Winry was probably going to kick his ass for that.

As he walked up the road he saw the house and stopped. He began to limp down the road again as he got closer he began to realize how much he had missed it. This was home no matter how hard he tried to deny it he couldn't and the people he loved were here.

He got to the door and knocked Pinako opened it, "Edward good to see you. We thought you were going to be on the later train."

Edward smiled, "I took the early one granny." He began to scan the house, "Where's Winry?"

Pinako whispered and pointed to the door of the basement, "She's in her workshop. She's been there all night. Why don't you go take a look, that leg looks like it could use a tune up."

Edward put his suitcase down, "It is a little stiff." He walked to the door and opened it as he entered the workshop he looked around for Winry. He spotted her slumped over her worktable asleep. He walked over beside her and looked at her '_She is so beautiful' _he thought as he inhaled and smelled the flower shampoo she always washed her hair with.

He bent close to her ear, "Winry." He whispered and got no response, "WINRY!"

She came up wrench in hand and clocked him sending him to the ground holding his head, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

She was shocked to see Edward, "That's for you scaring the crap out of me." she bent down to help him up, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm used to it by now." He was rubbing his temple.

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you till later." She started fusing with her clothes and her hair. _' I must look like hell' _she thought to herself.

Edward put his hand down and reached out and gave her a hug, "It's good to see you. I've missed you."

She melted into his arms and smiled, "I've missed you too. I'm glad your home." She leaned back and looked at his leg, "What have you done to your leg? You haven't maintained it huh?"

Edward smiled a little smile, "Not really can you take a look at it for me?"

Winry exhaled she knew he never really took care of his auto-mail, "Take your pants off and lay down."

Edward didn't know if it was a good idea at this particular moment because he was a little aroused by her.

She looked at him, "Well? Are you going to strip down or what?" she pointed to the table.

Edward started thinking about things and saying them out loud, "Carbon, helium, Al bringing stray cats home."

"What are you talking about?" Winry didn't understand a word he was saying, "Why are you acting so strange Edward."

He stopped as he stood there in his boxers, "Listen Winry I've wanted to tell you something for a long time but I don't know how."

She always got frustrated at him because he couldn't ever say what was on his mind, "Just tell me Edward." She turned around and saw him standing there in his boxers, hair to his waist, his wide shoulders, his muscular arms and her mouth hit the floor.

He looked at her and tried to say the words and his face got red and he blurted out, "I LOVE YOU."

She stood there for a minute taking in what he just said. Then she put the wrenches in her hand on the table and turned to face him, "I love you too Edward."

He slowly walked over to her and stood in front of her and lifting her chin gently up to his face he began to kiss her. Then as the kiss continued he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. As her body touched his all she wanted was to feel more of him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and as she continued kissing him back she let her lips spread apart. As he took full advantage of that and let his tongue venture into her mouth.

As they were kissing each other he let his hands caress her body. Then he began to kiss her neck and reached up and pulled the rubberband out of her hair. Her hair fell down over her shoulders and he leaned back and looked at her.

"You are so beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her again. She could feel his hard abs rubbing up against her stomach. As they were pressed together in a kiss her top slide down and she felt her breast touch his chest. He reached down and took the bottom of her tube top and lifted it up. She raised her arms and it went on the floor. She felt a little shy and went to cover herself with her arms but his face was already on her chest his tongue caressing her breast as she let out a low moan.

He then reached down and untied the knot holding her overalls on and they slid down her legs and hit the floor along with her underwear with help from his hands. As he ran his tongue up her stomach all the way through the crease of her breasts she thought she was going to explode. She reached down and pulled his face back to her lips their kissing got faster and more passionate. They were both breathing heavy at this point and as she leaned into him she could feel the bulge in his boxers.

He leaned back and looked into her eyes, "We can stop if you want to?"

She looked at him then smashed her lips into his and pulled him to her and began to run her hands all over his body in response he let out a moan. He reached his arm around her waist and lifted her up and sat her on her worktable and pushed up against her between her legs. She leaned back her lips swollen from the kissing he reached up and put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her back to his lips. Then he reached down and cupped her breast with his hand as he slid his face to her neck again.

"You..need..to..get rid of these." She said in between breathing heavy as she tugged on his boxers. She began to pull them down and then they dropped to the ground. She knew this would be the first time for both of them.

Edward began to shake a little because he really couldn't believe this was happening. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "It's ok it's my first time too and I've always wanted it to be with you."

She leaned back on the table and pulled him over her both still entangled in their kiss as he positioned himself over her. He began to push inside her and she felt some pain, "Ed..ward." She let out in a voice he never heard come from her. He looked up to see a tear roll down her cheek.

" Am I hurting you? I can stop." He didn't want to hurt her.

" NO! Keep going." She said in between grunts.

All of a sudden it got easier and she untensed and every thrust was heaven she thought. He looked up and began to kiss her again. As she ran her hands over every part of his body she could reach he whispered her name in her ear, "Winry."

She couldn't believe what as happening for the longest time she had waited for him to make a move. She moved with his motion, then she wrapped her legs around his waist and in a low moan "Oh Winry." The thrusts got faster and she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him.

He tightened his grip on her. The thrusts got deeper and his back arched and he growned, "Ahhhh." Then collapsed on her as he kissed her neck gently both breathing heavy with sweat pouring off them.

He lifted up to look at her," Are you ok?" He whispered.

Tears were in her eyes, "Yees." she whispered.

He looked at her again, "Why are you crying Winry?"

"Because I love you so much Edward." She looked him in the eye.

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips then whispered, "Will you be mine forever?" that's when he reached down and grabbed his jacket and pulled the small box out of it and gave it to her.

She opened it and inside was a ring, the most beautiful she had ever seen, "Edward?" she looked at him.

"I want you to be mine forever Winry that's why I came back early. I couldn't be away from you anymore."

He smiled at her, "You still haven't answered me."

She through her arms around his neck, "I will be yours forever Edward."

Just then the door opened and Pinako was standing there with her mouth open, "Just what the hell do you two think you're doing?" Starring at both of them naked.

Winry jumped up, "Look granny we're engaged."

"That's good dear now I don't have to kill him." Pinako looked at Edward, "Edward?"

Edward looked at her, "Granny?"

Pinako turned to walk out the door, "Get some damn clothes on now."

Edward grabbed his boxers, "Yes ma'am."

Pinako yelled over her shoulder, "Winry you made a good choice now get dressed. And I want to talk to both of you upstairs."

"Yes granny." She grabbed her clothes and as the door shut Edward grabbed her around the waist.

"I thought she was going to kill me for a minute there." He began to kiss Winry's neck.

The door opened again, "Now you too! And quit that."

Both echoed in a yell, "Yes ma'am."

As Edward and Winry came out of here workshop Pinako was sitting smoking her pipe, "Sit down you two."

"I understand that you two have had feelings for one another for a while. And I'm glad you're engaged now but don't you think you should have waited to do that until you were married." Pinako gave them both a stern look.

Edward spoke first, "We're sorry granny." As he put his head down.

Winry jumped in, "Yeah things just got a little out of hand."

Pinako glared at both of them, "I would say it did. Now..don't let it happen again."

"Yes ma'am." Edward grabbed Winry's hand and they walked out the door.

"Those two will be the death of me yet." Pinako smiled to herself.


End file.
